Un bouleversement inattendu
by Dororo03
Summary: Se situe plusieurs années AVANT l'épilogue...donc celui-ci n'est pas pris en compte ! Une histoire toute simple sur le couple Hermione/Ginny !


**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! PLEINS DE BONHEUR POUR TOI ET PLEINS DE BISOUS MA JU' ! 3  
><strong>

**Voici ton cadeau écrit en ce jour et fini en cette heure ^^(enfin après plusieurs mois je le poste sur ^^)  
><strong>

Couple : Hermione/Ginny et… ?

Rating : très léger même si il est fait mention de couples HOMOS !

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient...Tout est à JKR ^^

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

><p><strong>Un bouleversement inattendu<strong>

C'était lors d'un dîner de famille. Les Weasley et les Potter étaient réunis au terrier pour fêter l'anniversaire de Molly. La maison avait été décorée par les petits-enfants, le repas avait été préparé par les belles-filles et Ginny. Les fils, Arthur et Harry s'étaient occupés de trouver un cadeau remarquable pour une femme extraordinaire. C'était une superbe fête où Molly avait pleuré énormément. Après avoir dansé, parlé et ouvert les cadeaux, ce fut l'heure de s'asseoir à table.

Plusieurs tables avaient été accotées puis recouvertes d'une nappe pour former une seule et même table accueillant une vingtaine d'invités. Des bougies avaient été allumées, des fleurs avaient été posées sur la table et la plus belle vaisselle fut sortie. C'était un week-end de fin mai, l'herbe sentait bon et les insectes chantaient l'arrivée de la nuit.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance festive et alors que les adultes entamaient le dessert, les enfants étaient déjà sortis de table pour aller jouer dans les chambres.

Teddy et Victoire, les plus âgés 11 et 10 ans respectivement surveillaient leurs jeunes cousins et cousines pendant que les parents continuaient de discuter en mangeant la délicieuse tarte au rhum et raisin d'Hermione.

Les adultes pouvaient se laisser aller.

- Quand je repense à la fois où Ron s'est mis à danser tout nu devant des moldus. Pouffa Georges légèrement enivré.

Le dit Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles sous le rire de l'assemblée.

- Et finalement c'est toi qui t'es ridiculisé quelques années plus tard à son mariage en embrassant Dean que tu avais pris pour Angelina. Sourit Ginny en prenant une gorgée de vin.

Cette fois Georges se joignit aux rires de sa famille sous le regard moqueur et amusé de son épouse enceinte de quelques mois. Effectivement à l'époque, Dean avait une coupe de cheveux assez longue et tressé, semblable à celle qu'Angelina portait elle-aussi. Il suffisait de rajouter quelques verres d'alcool et l'erreur allait resurgir à chaque repas de famille.

- Qui n'a jamais embrassé par erreur ? souffla Georges un sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres nièrent et il se reçut même un quignon de pain de la part de Bill pour avoir osé insinuer ce genre d'idées.

Seulement, ils ne virent pas le regard que s'échangèrent Ginny et Hermione et le rougissement de celles-ci.

La phrase de Georges avait fait ressurgir un souvenir enfoui dans leur mémoire.

_Hermione était retournée à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPIC et s'était donc retrouvée dans la même année que Ginny._

_Un soir, alors que la fête battait son plein dans la tour Gryffondor et que l'alcool (illicite) coulait à flot, Ginny était venu se confier à Hermione à quel point Harry lui manquait. Pour la plus âgée il en était de même pour Ron et toutes deux se mirent à boire en parlant de leur fiancé respectif. Ce qu'elles pensaient être du punch légèrement alcoolisé s'avérait avoir été trafiqué et contenait une dose d'alcool beaucoup plus forte. Après quelques verres, les deux filles furent bien éméchées._

_Le lendemain elles se réveillèrent toutes deux dans le même lit et très peu couvertes. Des souvenirs de leur nuit leurs revinrent en mémoire et elles décidèrent de ne pas parler de ça à quiconque et d'oublier cet évènement malencontreux. _

Seulement après 10 ans, le souvenir avait ressurgi avec plus de netteté qu'elles n'auraient voulues et le reste de la soirée elles furent troublées.

Elles se revirent la semaine d'après, autour d'un thé une après-midi pendant que leurs deux plus jeunes enfants, Lily et Hugo âgés d'un an faisaient leur sieste. Assises côte à côte sur le sofa, elles discutèrent de la famille, des enfants, du prochain départ à Poudlard de Teddy ce qui les emmena à parler de leur propre souvenir de l'école et de leur septième année qu'elles avaient en commun.

- Je ne pensais pas me rappeler aussi clairement de CE souvenir précis. Avoua Ginny en rougissant.

Hermione hocha la tête et ses joues se colorèrent à son tour.

- On était jeune et imbibé. Confia Hermione doucement.

Ginny rit mais son rire se coupa quand son regard croisa celui d'Hermione.

- Je n'ai jamais été attirée par les filles. Chuchota Ginny en secouant sa tête.

- Moi non plus. Révéla Hermione.

Leur jambe se toucha et Hermione tendit sa main vers la rouquine, qu'elle posa sur la joue. Ginny ferma les yeux et respira fortement.

- Hermione, je…

- Je sais.

Hermione retira sa main et la replaça sur son genou. Ginny sentit la déception l'envahir et elle ne comprit pas ce sentiment. Elle était mariée à un homme fantastique qu'elle aimait ! Elle était comblée autant sentimentalement que sexuellement et elle avait trois beaux enfants ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle envie d'aller plus loin avec Hermione ?

Elle n'eut pas à penser plus car des pleurs les attirèrent à l'étage. Les deux femmes ne réfléchirent plus à ça durant la soirée mais cela les tarauda toute la nuit et les quelques jours qui suivirent jusqu'à leur prochaine rencontre.

Comme aucune des deux ne travaillaient durant la première année après la naissance d'Hugo et de Lily, elles se revirent très vite et cette fois ce fut chez Molly.

L'après-midi se déroula normalement jusqu'à ce que Molly les pousse à se reposer elles-aussi, arguant qu'elles avaient l'air épuisé.

Automatiquement, elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux jusqu'à l'ancienne chambre de Ginny ou un grand lit double attendait sagement qu'on s'y allonge. C'est à ce moment là qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient toutes les deux, seules dans une chambre avec un feu qui s'allumait en elles et qui menaçait de sortir à tout moment.

Ce fut Hermione qui réagit la première en se dirigeant vers la porte, les joues rouges et la tête baissée. Au moment d'ouvrir la poignée, Ginny lui attrapa le bras. Hermione et Ginny se fixèrent durant quelques instants, semblant réfléchir aux diverses possibilités que leur offrait le moment puis la bouche de Ginny s'écrasa contre celle d'Hermione.

Elles se consumèrent avec avidité et passion durant toute l'après-midi et s'endormirent pour se réveiller à peine une heure plus tard quand des cris arrivèrent jusqu'à elles du jardin.

Elles se sourirent gênées, puis juste avant de sortir, Ginny embrassa Hermione, lui caressa les cheveux et quitta la chambre.

Deux minutes après elles se retrouvèrent dans le salon avec une partie de la famille et elles continuèrent le reste de la journée avec comme un poids en moins dans la poitrine.

A partir de ce moment, elles se retrouvèrent presque chaque après-midi, durant la sieste de leur plus jeune enfant. Bien qu'un sentiment de culpabilité les rongeait par rapport à leur mari qu'elles aimaient de tout cœur, elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se voir, de se toucher, de s'embrasser. Les mois passèrent et elles reprirent leur travail mais n'arrêtèrent pas de se retrouver. Plus leur relation durée et plus il leur était difficile de faire semblant. Et plusieurs fois, Ginny, sous couverture de rendre visite à Harry, s'arrêtait quelques minutes dans le bureau d'Hermione et alors, elles faisaient l'amour passionnément entre les divers dossiers et paperasses de la jeune femme brune.

La première personne à s'être rendu compte de leur liaison fut Molly. Bien qu'elle désapprouva la tromperie, elle ne put nier que depuis que les deux filles se voyaient régulièrement, elles semblaient beaucoup plus épanouies et rayonnantes qu'auparavant. Mais elle leur conseilla d'arrêter de faire du mal à leur mari et qu'elles devaient tout leur dire.

- Vos enfants s'habitueront. Il y aura un temps d'adaptation assez difficile au début puis tout se mettra en place. Vous verrez.

Les deux femmes mirent quand même plusieurs mois avant d'avouer quoique ce soit à leur époux respectif.

Cette soirée là, les deux couples dînèrent chez les Potter. Les enfants étaient gardés par Molly qui avait accepté en comprenant à quoi allait aboutir le repas.

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient placées côte à côte. Le dîner commença dans une ambiance normale quoique légèrement tendue chez les filles. Quand arriva le moment du digestif, thé et petits gâteaux, Ginny décida de se lancer. La main d'Hermione reposait sur sa cuisse et se serra en signe d'encouragement et de soutien.

- Harry, Ron.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent sur elle.

- Hermione et moi on a quelque chose de difficile à vous avouer. C'est compliqué et ça risque de blesser beaucoup de personnes, ce que nous ne voulions pas au départ.

Les yeux rieurs des hommes passèrent vite à l'inquiétude.

Ginny lança un regard d'aide à Hermione. Celle-ci prit la parole.

- Voilà, cela fait deux ans à présent que Ginny et moi entretenons une relation.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux derrière ses lunettes alors que Ron ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Quoi ?

- Une relation ? C'est-à-dire ?

Harry plus terre à terre voulut comprendre.

- On s'aime et on ne veut plus se cacher. avoua Ginny.

- Mais c'est impossible ! On est marié depuis quasiment 10 ans ! s'exclama Ron en se levant brusquement.

La chaise rejoignit le sol et les deux filles sursautèrent. Harry quant à lui semblait peiné et on avait l'impression qu'il allait pleurer.

- Cela ne m'a pas empêché d'apprécier chaque moment de passer avec toi. dit Hermione en douceur. Je t'aime Ron mais aujourd'hui mon amour pour Ginny est plus fort.

- Comment pouvez-vous faire ça aux enfants ? murmura Harry si bas.

Ginny et Hermione se figèrent. Ron qui était debout, les poings serrés par la colère grinça des dents.

- Je suis désolée Harry. Comme l'a dit Hermione, on vous a aimé et je t'aime encore, tu as été mon premier véritable amour mais je ne veux plus mentir et me cacher. Ni vous mentir à toi et aux enfants. Ils font partis de moi, ils sont une partie de moi et quand on leur expliquera, ils comprendront. C'est sûr qu'au début ça sera difficile mais avec le temps ça ira mieux.

Hermione pleurait et Ginny n'était pas loin de faire de même. Que celui qui dit que dire la vérité vous soulage d'un poids se jette la première pierre. Les filles se sentaient misérables.

Harry avait les yeux brillants. Sa gorge lui faisait mal mais il ne voulait pas pleurer devant elles. Alors il se leva et s'éloigna.

- Harry ? l'appela en douceur sa femme, enfin il pourrait dire son ex-femme à présent.

Il tourna juste la tête et répondit :

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Il prit sa veste et sortit de la maison. Un bruit de transplanage plus tard et le silence revint. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Ginny éclate en sanglot dans les bras d'Hermione.

Ron leur jeta un regard indéfinissable et partit à son tour.

Les deux filles passèrent le reste de la nuit à pleurer et elles s'endormirent au petit matin, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

Molly garda les enfants jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur maman en fin d'après-midi. Elle se renseigna et tenta de consoler ses deux filles mais d'un côté ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'être consolé étaient Ron et Harry.

Un mois passa depuis le départ d'Harry. Personne ne sut où il était passé et Ginny ne chercha pas à le retrouver bien qu'elle soit morte d'inquiétude.

Ron quant à lui prit une semaine de congés et partit chez son frère Charlie en Roumanie. Quand il revint, il ignora les deux femmes mais s'occupa quand même de ses deux enfants.

Au bout du mois, Ginny eut les premières nouvelles d'Harry par hibou-postal. Elle reçut la demande de divorce déjà signée par Harry. Cela lui fit quand même un coup au cœur et elle espérait, autant pour elle que pour leurs enfants, qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtises.

Ce fut après le second mois que Ginny appris par ses enfants qu'ils voyaient quand même leur papa chez mamie. Ginny essaya de coincer Harry mais elle ne réussit pas.

Quant au couple d'Hermione, une fois le divorce signé, et rendu public dans la presse à scandale, cela choqua plein de personnes. Les deux filles évitèrent de se montrer romantiques en public pour ne pas faire parler d'elles et surtout pour ne pas faire souffrir leur ex-époux encore plus.

Ce fut seulement après trois mois d'éloignement qu'Harry fut de retour. Il frappa à la porte de chez lui et fut ouvert par James qui poussa un hurlement de joie. Ses trois enfants lui sautèrent dans les bras et l'embrassèrent sous le regard attendri de Ginny.

Les deux femmes avaient expliqué aux enfants les raisons de leur séparation d'avec leur papa. Si les petits avaient plutôt bien pris la chose, Rose et James avaient longtemps fait la tête mais après quelques jours, ils avaient décidé que ce n'était pas comme si leur maman était allée avec un inconnu. Cela avait grandement soulagé les deux mères. Mais le seul qui restait indifférent aux choses avait été Albus-Severus. Il avait juste hoché la tête et avait continué à rester le même. Enfin sauf devant son papa. Ce fut Harry qui le consola en lui disant qu'il ne serait pas éloigné de lui, qu'il ne le quitterait pour rien au monde et qu'il serait toujours son papa quoiqu'il arrive.

Donc Harry revint dans la maison mais seulement pour annoncer à Ginny qui la laissait rester là. Il venait juste récupérer les affaires qu'il avait laissées pour les amener à sa nouvelle maison. Parce que conformément avec leur papier de divorce, ils auraient la garde alternée de leurs enfants. Une semaine chacun.

Harry et Ron mirent du temps avant de pouvoir parler normalement avec les deux femmes. Mais à présent, alors que James allait entrer à Poudlard, chacun avait refait sa vie. Ron était fiancé avec Gabrielle Delacour, la jeune sœur de Fleur, qu'il avait rencontrée à une réunion de famille et le jeune couple attendait même un heureux évènement.

Quant à Harry, il comprenait à présent les sentiments qui avaient tourmentés sa femme et Hermione à leur annonce. Car il avait rencontré quelqu'un dont jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait pu tomber amoureux. Mais le destin est une garce et elle doit l'avoir dans le collimateur car ce sentiment qui déchire son cœur à chaque fois qu'il voit cette personne et les petits papillons qui virevoltent dans son estomac lui rappellent quelque chose. Quand il est avec cette personne, il a enfin l'impression d'être vivant.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de faire leur course pour les achats scolaire de James, ils croisèrent cette personne chez l'apothicaire.

D'ailleurs, depuis que leur mise en couple avait fait la une de tous les journaux du pays durant un bon mois, les choses s'étaient tassées et à présent, c'était une chose banale que de voir Hermione et Ginny main dans la main sur le chemin de traverse.

Pourtant cela n'a pas empêché cette personne de faire une remarque bien placé alors qu'elles s'embrassaient chastement pour se séparer pour faciliter les courses.

- Il y a des chambres ou tout ce que vous voulez pour faire ça mais par pitié épargnaient nous votre échange salivaire !

Hermione rougit mais lui envoya un regard noir.

- Malfoy ! sourit Ginny. Quel déplaisir de te voir. Et moi qui te croyais mort ou exilé ?

- Et non comme tu peux le voir. C'est de feu mon ex-femme que tu dois parler…

Il s'avança dans le rayonnage et fit mine de regarder les titres des ouvrages.

Les deux femmes se séparèrent non sans échanger un dernier baiser par plaisir de voir Malfoy grimacer.

Seulement ce qu'elles ignoraient, c'est que quelques minutes après leur séparation, une main glissa le long du dos du blond et un corps s'appuya contre le sien.

- On risque de nous voir Potter ! chuchota Malfoy.

Harry ricana mais se recula quand même, cependant pas sans avoir embrassé sa nuque.

- Je savais que tu étais cinglé mais à ce point là ?

Harry roula des yeux et regarda les alentours. La boutique était vide, enfin les seuls clients étaient aux caisses.

- Il n'y a personne. argumenta le héros.

Puis il rajouta :

- Ce soir chez toi ?

Draco attrapa un livre puis regardant à son tour les alentours, embrassa rapidement Harry avant de partir.

- 20 heures ! Et sois pas en retard Potter !

Comme quoi, on ne peut pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>HAPPY BIRTHDAY ma grande ^^<strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà un OS écrit en toute simplicité l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire d'une amie du bout du monde ^^ Ma très chère <span>Fleur de lisse<span> (aussi auteur sur ce site ^^)

J'espère que mes lecteurs auront apprécié cette histoire...(je suis navrée des fautes qu'il peut rester...et il en reste c'est sûr _ mais ce texte n'est pas passé dans l'œil d'une bêta ^^)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ^^

Bizzz


End file.
